


learning to trust again

by bigsoftgay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Slow Romance, Soft Boys, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Touching, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftgay/pseuds/bigsoftgay
Summary: A one-shot in which Andrew is learning to trust Neil's touch.





	learning to trust again

Most of the other foxes have trickled off to their rooms by now, but Neil and Andrew remained in the lounge, sharing a bottle of whiskey, meaning Andrew was drinking most of it. Andrew took one last swig before standing up and heading to his bedroom. Neil quickly followed suit. 

Neil had barely shut the bedroom door before Andrew slammed him into the wall. He leaned in but they didn't kiss yet. Andrew leaned his forehead against Neil's and just stood there. Neil felt Andrews fingernails dig into his wrist. He slowly moved Neil's hand and placed it on his chest. He tensed up, but relaxed before Neil could remove his hand. 

"Andrew," Neil warned. 

"Shut up," was all he said. 

Neil kept his hand on Andrew's chest, but didn't dare move it from that one position. Andrew pulled his head away slightly, but didn't move his body. Neil waited for Andrew to make eye contact. He could feel the other boy's heart beating rapidly under his fingertips. 

"Yes or no?" he asked. 

Andrew hesitated; he was usually the one who asked that question. He didn't have to ask what Neil meant before slowly nodding yes. 

"Yes or no?" Neil repeated. Andrew hesitated again, but just nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now. Neil seemed to understand, but he still hesitated before moving his hand. He slowly moved his hand down Andrew's chest. Neil felt him tense up again, and he didn't relax this time. His breath came out in shallow bursts. Neil paused. 

"Andrew?" he asked. 

All Andrew did was nod again before letting his head fall toward his chest. Neil slowly kept moving his hand around. 

Neil slowly brought up his other hand in sight of Andrew's eyes, and tilted his head back up. "Look, it's me. It's Neil. I won't hurt you," he promised. Andrew relaxed slightly. He didn't protest when Neil moved that hand to the back of his neck, so Neil kept it there. 

Then he pulled Andrew in for a kiss. It wasn't long or passionate, but it was a hard kiss. Andrew pulled his entire body away. Neil let his hands fall to his side. He wasn't going to push Andrew.

"Are you okay?" Neil asked gently. Andrew turned away from Neil instead of answering. He was breathing pretty rapidly, like he was trying to calm himself down. “Andrew,” Neil said carefully. 

“I’m okay. Promise. Just need a moment,” Andrew said. It wasn’t really a good sign that he was talking in broken sentences. 

Then he did something that really surprised Neil. Andrew reached up and pulled his black t-shirt off in one swift motion. He left the black armbands on, though. 

“Andrew, you don’t have t-,” Neil started. 

“I want to,” his voice was dangerously low. He slowly turned around, but wouldn’t make eye contact with Neil yet. 

Andrew gestured for Neil to come closer, so Neil took a few tentative steps forward. Andrew reached out to grab Neil’s wrist, but Neil avoided the contact. 

“I won’t touch you unless you look at me,” he says. 

Andrew sharply inhaled through his nose. He raised his head slowly until he made eye contact with Neil. There was no display of emotion on the blond’s face, but Neil could still tell he was uncomfortable. 

Then he grabbed Neil’s wrist and brought his hand up to touch his chest again. Andrew’s pectoral muscles tensed in response, but then relaxed again. He brought Neil’s other hand up to his chest. Neil’s fingers were cold on Andrew’s bare skin. 

He didn’t dare move his hands from that position until Andrew gave him the okay. “Yes or no?” Neil finally asked when Andrew wasn’t doing anything. He hesitated once more. 

“Yes.” Neil slowly began to move his hands around Andrew’s chest. He didn’t dare go below the belly button because he wasn’t sure how Andrew would react. “You can go lower,” Andrew said. 

Neil froze. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Lower,” Andrew growled. Neil still hesitated because it seemed like Andrew was forcing himself to go farther than he really wanted to go. The blond’s eyes were closed and his hands were balled up at his sides.

Neil slowly dropped his hands from Andrew’s chest, and the shorter man’s eyes flew open. One of his hands shot out to grab Neil’s wrist again. This time he placed Neil’s hand right below his belly button. Andrew’s eyes squeezed shut again. 

“Andrew, look at me. It’s me. It’s Neil. I won’t hurt you. You can stop me at anytime,” Neil said softly as he slowly trailed his fingertips down to Andrew’s waistband. His fingers rested there and Andrew opened his eyes and looked at Neil. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, although he already knew the answer. Andrew took a step back and turned away. Neil’s hands dropped back to his sides. 

After Andrew gained control of his breathing again, he came closer to Neil. He stared at Neil for a couple of seconds before asking, “yes or no?” 

Neil didn’t hesitate this time. “Yes. It’s always yes with you.” 

One of Andrew’s hands reached up and grabbed Neil firmly on the back of his neck. “200 fucking percent, Josten,” Andrew muttered before pulling Neil into a lazy kiss.


End file.
